


I’ll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths.

by TheonewithwheelsASH



Series: Sherlolly Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/pseuds/TheonewithwheelsASH
Summary: Concern Prompt ‘I’ll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I’ll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous sent me Concern Prompt ‘I’ll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths.”
> 
> This is what I came up with. Not Beta read any mistake are my own Enjoy!

Sherlock walked into Molly’s bathroom with a mug of ginger tea in his hand. His mother had suggested it to him once he shared the news and sworn her to secrecy. “I’ve made you the tea.”

Molly’s head rested on the edge of the toilet seat. “Thanks,” she lifted her head and reached for the mug quickly taking a sip and then handing it back to Sherlock. 

Sherlock sat it down on the side of the bath as he sat on the floor next to her. “Mummy said it helped when she was pregnant with me.”

“It helps a little.” Molly quickly lifted her head positioning it back over the toilet. “Oh, I feel sick again.”

‘I’ll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths.” Sherlock said as he brought the bits of hair that had fallen in front of her face. 

While he held Molly’s hair, he rubbed circles on her back. Hoping it helped. He was the one who had gotten her into this situation. 

After Molly finished retching, she sat back against the bath as Sherlock handed her back the tea. “I think I’m okay for now.”

“I thought morning sickness only lasted for the first trimester. You're now in your second is this normal?”

“Sherlock it varies for every different woman. Some woman have to deal with it for the whole nine months.”

Sherlock shivered at the thought. 

Molly leaned into him resting her head on his chest. “I’m only just into the second trimester.”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, guess it means we will have to start telling people soon.”

“My work trousers have felt started too tighter and my jumpers can’t cover it forever.” Molly agreed. 

They conceived baby Holmes only two months after Sherrinford and even though it wasn’t entirely planned the soon to be parents wouldn’t change it for the world. Now five months on it felt like a distant memory.

“I wonder what John’s reaction will be?” Sherlock spoke.

It surprised John when Sherlock and Molly had told them about their relationship a month after Sherrinford. At first, John thought Sherlock was only faking the relationship to try to save his friendship with the pathologist after that terrible phone call. But he had since come round and realised that Sherlock was happy and there was nothing fake about his love for Molly. 

“He will be happy” Molly reassured him. “Might make a joke saying that we really rushed it, but he will be happy for us… and you.

He turned to Molly kissing the top of her hair. “Thanks for always knowing what to say.”

“Thanks again for the tea. Do you want to tell John tonight when we go over to his for tea?”

Sherlock shook his head as his hand moved to the small bump that was growing bigger day by day. “No, we can tell him next week. This little secret. The baby. I just want it to be ours for a little while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I enjoyed writing this. Hope you all like it.


End file.
